Plus d'importance
by Ichigano
Summary: l'amour rend aveugle, c'est bien connu.


**_Plus d'importance..._ de Gérard de Palmas**

_Oui je sais_  
_Oui je sais que je mérite mieux_

"Cette fille te matyrisera, je te dis ! Tu connais son caractère ! Mais enfin Shikamaru, tu es quand même assez intelligent pour savoir ce que cette fille te réserve !"

_Oui je sais_  
_Que je devrais ouvrir les yeux_

"Qu'elle soit jolie, d'accord. Mais tu as vu les pétrins où elles se fourre tout le temps ? Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux endurer ça ? Sois raisonnable !"

_Oui je sais_  
_Qu'elle m'attirera beaucoup d'ennuis_

"Avec son caractère de chien... T'as déjà pas beaucoup d'amis mon pauvre Shika, mais là on va te fuir. Elle est gentille des fois. Des fois... Mais le reste du temps elle est plutôt à éviter !"

_Oui je sais_  
_Qu'elle m'éloignera de mes amis_

Et pourtant...

_Mais quand elle marche juste devant moi_

"Kiba ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tais-toi."

_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Et ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_  
_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_

Pas possible... Pas capables de se mêler de leurs affaires ? Tu parles d'amis... Oui, je devrais les écouter mais... J'en ai pas envie. Pas du tout.C'est bizarre, je la regarde, et j'oublies tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit avant. Etrange, non ?

_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_  
_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a pas d'importance_

"Ok, elle est très forte et très respectée mais quand même ! Elle est pas claire cette fille je te dis !"

_Oui je sais_  
_Que c'est une manipulatrice_

"En plus, elle a une de ces réputations ! Elle se les ait tous faits, à ce qu'on dit... Dans tous les villages cachés en plus ! Si c'est pas révélateur ça !

_Oui je sais_  
_Que je suis le prochain sur sa liste_

"T'as beau être le flemmard le plus connu de Konoha, elle te fera pas de cadeau, elle te fera chanter, te menacera, te jouera des sales tours... Tu peux me croire !  
-Tu la connais ?  
-Non, mais...  
-Alors ne dis rien."

_Oui je sais_  
_Qu'elle saura trouver chez moi la faille_

"En plus, et c'est le plus important : c'est une fille !  
-Ha bon ? J'avais pas remarqué...  
-Joue pas avec les mots ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Fille = cadeau = sorties = shopping = grosses dépenses !!!"

_Oui je sais_  
_Qu'elle me mettra sur la paille_

"Kiba ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Regarde-là.  
-Oui et alors ?"

_Mais quand elle marche juste devant moi_

"Je te jure, c'est pas croyable ! Dis, tu m'écoutes ?  
-Non."

_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Et ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_  
_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_

Je voudrait simplement vivre comme ça, l'appercevoir quelques fois, rêver, ne pas changer ma vie pour ça... Et cet imbécile de Kiba qui me harcèle depuis des jours. Fais chier...

_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_  
_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a pas d'importance_

J'en ai absolument rien à faire des conséquences. Je me sens bien, je me sens libre, alors le reste... Ils le voient pas ? Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de moi, tant que je peux la voir...

_Moi je veux bien qu'elle s'amuse_  
_Moi je veux bien qu'elle en abuse_

Ce dont ils n'ont pas conscience, c'est ce que je ressent. Ou plutôt ils s'en fichent pas mal. Mais depuis quelques temps, il fait plus beau, le soleil brille un peu plus fort et les orages sont plus puissants. Mais ça, ils ne peuvent pas le ressentir... Galère... C'est trop compliqué à expliquer.

_Grâce à elle je ne vois plus_  
_Ceux qui souffrent et s'entre-tuent_

Il la voit partir, comme à chaque fois. Elle s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière, comme à chaque fois. Et comme chaque fois, il se dit : "A la prochaine..."

_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Et ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_  
_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_

Et puis un jour, elle revient. Je vais la voir et l'asticote, la traite de brute et me fais traiter de flemmard. Juste histoire d'entretenir les vieilles habitudes... Quelques minutes, et je la laisse... Jusqu'à son départ... Le reste du temps. Je traîne là où elle va, je flemmarde pas loin de chez elle. Je la regarde, mais elle ne me voit pas. Mais moi, où que je sois...

_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_  
_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a pas d'importance_

_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Et ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_  
_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_  
_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a plus d'importance_  
_Je ne vois qu'elle_  
_Ce que vous dites n'a pas d'importance_


End file.
